


Sparring

by shatterthefragments



Series: Prompted Stories [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fighting, Gen, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatterthefragments/pseuds/shatterthefragments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English class 5/10 minute prompt: To write about any physical fights you've been in or witnessed.</p><p>We're allowed to write whatever we want if it has to do with the prompt, so this happened.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> English class 5/10 minute prompt: To write about any physical fights you've been in or witnessed.
> 
> We're allowed to write whatever we want if it has to do with the prompt, so this happened.

Dean and I fight a lot... spar, really.

But us sparring is probably what prevents us from actually fighting since we’re always in the same vicinity. 

 _Can’t lose focus_.  
Not even when just sparring. If we lose focus then, we could lose focus on a hunt... and then we’d end up dead, nobody to prevent the monster from killing more innocent civilians.

We spar after running laps around whatever motel we’ve parked at for now. John (Dean still calls him dad  _and means it_ ) watches us as well. He says that it’s to make sure that we don’t hurt each other seriously and to tell us when we’re doing something wrong. But we’ve done a lot to each other without his intervention... Only things we don’t do are broken bones and serious bleeding. 

It always starts the same way.  
We scrap around for a bit, a few halfhearted swings. But then it turns on a dime, suddenly becoming real and serious. After all, if you can’t take on your own brother, how would you survive a potential attack from a creature if you’re somehow separated from your gun? We have to be stronger than them.

_I never would have guessed I’d one day take out a vampire with barbed wire._

We have to do the fight for our life sparring. The kind that knocks the wind out of us at best and is quickly pulling back when we’re about to land a hit that could gravely injure or kill our opponent... our own brother. It’s the desperation and sweat that pours off of us. It’s the pain we work through every day so that we’re ready.

It’s the thing that comes before target practice.

But, in the end, can’t everything be reduced to a target?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
